There is an unfulfilled need in the field of the invention for a convenient, portable cushion or pillow device which is also useful for carrying various articles. Accordingly, it is among the objects of the invention to provide a pillow device which is conveniently portable and comfortable to use. It is further among the objects of the invention to provide a modern, attractive and spacious tote bag which can be readily reduced in size for compact storage when not in use. It is still further among the objects of the invention to provide a pillow and tote bag combination which is useful for carrying various articles and which can be collapsed to form a comfortable pillow. It is yet further among the objects of the invention to provide a pillow and tote bag combination which is waterproof and buoyant.